


套路 第三十三章

by axwan (orphan_account)



Series: 套路 [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:44:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/axwan
Summary: 套路 第三十三章





	套路 第三十三章

许久没有睡得那么沉，叶惺睁开眼的时候，发现自己怀里抱着几天来朝思暮想的人，耳边是他平稳而缓慢的呼吸声，叶惺一瞬间以为自己还在做梦。  
主动从顾连森家离开的那几天，叶惺过得很煎熬。每晚他躺在宿舍那狭小的单人床上，总是忍不住怀疑自己当时是不是太过的决绝。万一顾连森真的就止步不前，他是该穷追不舍，还是就此放手？不管是哪一个选择，对叶惺来说都是痛苦的，即便他彻夜不眠地思考了几个晚上，也没能得出一个答案。  
所幸上天还是眷顾他的。顾连森终于鼓起勇气朝他迈了过来。昨天看见那熟悉的小卷毛的那一刻他还以为自己累得出现了幻觉，可顾连森就那样冲进了他的怀里，撞碎了他连日的不安。等到再次躺在这张床上时，闯入他鼻中的顾连森的气息竟像是异氟醚一样，让他神经松弛，浑身瘫软，转眼间就失去了意识。  
叶惺很是懊恼。  
昨天的顾连森是那么的坦诚，那么的主动，那么的情绪外露，甚至还诚实地对陌生人承认对自己的关切。昨晚如果他没有就那样睡过去，或许他就能顺势和顾连森做这样那样的事情……  
叶惺越想越气，突然发觉现在也还为时未晚，立刻坐起身，迅速地掀开了两人身上的被子。

顾连森虽有腰伤，但本身的体质很好，冬暖夏凉，此刻即便是开了空调，他的体温也是偏低的，因此随叶惺揭开被子涌进来的冷气没有对他带来半分的影响，依然呼吸平稳地熟睡着。  
叶惺很兴奋。这虽然不是他第一次对睡梦中的顾连森下手，却是第一次以弄醒他为目的下手，像是关了许久的猛兽被扔进了羊圈，终于可以凶猛肆虐。  
叶惺撩起顾连森的上衣，露出他平坦的小腹。顾连森虽然很久没有锻炼，但叶惺知道在这些肌肉紧绷的时候会现出腹肌的轮廓，不算清晰，却很诱人。他伸出舌头，轻轻地在肚脐眼上舔着，如愿以偿地看到肌肉猛地收缩了起来。他满意地转移阵地，用舌头在那光滑的腹部上描绘着腹肌的轮廓，惹得每块被他触碰的肌肉都开始颤抖起来。  
“嗯……”  
耳边传来一声低低的呻吟，传到叶惺的耳中却像炸响了一声雷，他抬眼看了眼顾连森，却见对方依然双目紧闭，眉头只微微蹙起，像是在表示美梦被惊扰的不满。  
随着那声呻吟，叶惺感觉浑身都开始发热。他也不再克制自己的动作，轻轻的舔舐变成了温柔的亲吻，缓缓地上移，终于在到达胸前因受凉而挺立起来的小点的时候，变成了重重地啃咬。  
突如其来的疼痛终于惊醒了睡梦中的人，顾连森半支起上身，努力睁开迷蒙的双眼，只看到有个脑袋埋在自己的胸前，那个自己都不怎么触碰的地方此刻正遭受着粗暴的对待，又酸又痛，还有一种难以言喻的感觉，让他头皮发麻。  
顾连森连忙伸手推开叶惺的头，谁知感觉到他的抵抗，叶惺更加用力地吸了一口。  
“唔……！”  
那种难以言喻的感觉顷刻间窜遍了全身，直把顾连森弄得浑身发抖，他咬着牙，忍过那阵战栗，才气愤地说：“叶惺，你这一大早的是要干什么？还让不让人睡觉？”  
“你可拟地续睡……”  
“你能不能放开我再说话？！”顾连森抓狂了，坐起身，揪着叶惺不长的头发，把他拎了起来。刚想说话，叶惺却顺着起来的势头，把顾连森按在了床头，直接堵住了他的唇，舌头还从他半张的唇间闯了进来。  
叶惺的舌头凶猛地掠过顾连森的齿列，然后卷起另一根被吓得呆了的舌头，开始调戏了起来。  
“唔唔唔！”顾连森连抗议的话都被堵在了嘴里，心里很憋屈，泄愤似的轻轻地咬了叶惺的舌头一口，叶惺立刻放开了他。  
顾连森嘿嘿一笑，满脸写着“有本事你再过来试试”，却见叶惺苦笑了一下，抬起手揉了揉他的头发，说：“你知道我现在对于往你嘴里放东西有多大的心理阴影吗？”  
顾连森愣了愣，才瞥见眼前那只手上的伤疤，胸口一痛，顿时没了刚才的得意，各种各样的情绪开始汹涌着，他咬咬牙，主动吻上了叶惺的唇。  
他的力度控制得不好，下唇重重地磕在了叶惺的牙上，顿时嘴里就泛起了一股血腥味，痛得他缩了缩。叶惺似是被他的主动吓到了，愣了愣，此刻见他想退缩，立刻伸手按住了他的头，重重地吸`吮他的唇，舌头也不知悔改地开始试探着伸进来。顾连森闭上眼，笨拙地伸舌舔了一下叶惺的舌，叶惺呼吸一窒，接下来的却是一场更激烈的掠夺。  
顾连森被吻得头脑发昏，唇舌交缠的地方像是点起了一簇簇的火，燃烧的情｀欲渐渐让他双眼迷离。  
待到他的唇终于被松开，他的气喘得像是刚刚打完了一场球赛，而叶惺却不等他把气喘匀，舌舔上了他敏感的耳廓，手却突然握住了他在接吻时就挺立起来的下`身。  
“嗯……！”  
“亲几下就这么硬了。”  
顾连森满脸通红地低下头，却看见自己借给叶惺的运动裤上也支起来了个小帐篷，立刻报复性地抓住了对方的勃`起，不轻不重地捏了一下，嘲讽道：“说得好像你没有硬一样啊。”  
叶惺的呼吸顿了顿，就毫不羞愧地在他耳边慢悠悠地说：“我看着你的脸就能硬。”  
叶惺的声音沙哑，十分的性｀感，灼热的气息打在顾连森的耳朵上，弄得他心痒难搔，然后叶惺的舌头开始不规矩地要往顾连森耳朵里的小洞里钻，耳边响起湿腻的水声，加上那与瘙痒感一同袭来的快感，让顾连森脖子都缩了起来，忍不住低低地呻吟出声。  
“你！！不要舔那里……嗯……”  
叶惺却趁机脱下了他的裤子，直接握上了他已经开始吐水的前端。  
“这么湿。”  
叶惺只感慨了一句，便放开了他，顾连森还没来得及松口气，就见叶惺弯下腰，低下头。意识到他要做什么，顾连森大惊，喊道：“别！”  
“小声点，别把邻居吵醒了。”  
叶惺握住他亢奋的性｀器，张口含了下去。  
“嗯……”  
灼热的性｀器被纳入到一处温暖湿润的地方，叶惺灵活的舌头还在他敏感的小孔和系带的地方来回刺激着，太过强烈的快过让顾连森忍不住抓上了叶惺的头发，痛感却让对方收紧了口腔，突如其来的紧致让顾连森爽得粗喘了起来。  
那未经人事的地方经不起这样强烈的刺激，顾连森很快就觉得下腹酸胀，射｀精感渐渐涌上来，他连忙揪着叶惺的头发，喘着气说：“别舔了……放开……我要……我要射了……”  
叶惺闻言却一低头，深深地把他的昂扬含了进去。  
“啊啊啊啊——！”  
被深喉的感觉太过刺激，几乎是在他的龟｀头顶到叶惺喉咙的软肉的同时，他就眼前一片发白，射了出来，无法自控地叫了出声。  
叶惺虽然只深喉了一下就把他的性｀器吐了出来，但顾连森射的太快，量又多，直把他呛得捂着嘴咳了起来。顾连森却还没有射完，被吐出来的性｀器又喷出两股精｀液，溅到了叶惺的下巴和手上。  
高｀潮后的顾连森有点失神，但看到叶惺那张完美的脸上沾着自己的精｀液的样子，他又极度地亢奋，还没硬下去的器官跟着抖了一抖。  
叶惺的手上全是咳出来的顾连森的精｀液，便在顾连森的大腿上涂开，把顾连森的腿间弄得一片黏腻，才脱下自己的裤子，随手把脸上的白浊擦了擦，又用湿漉漉的手安抚了两下自己硬得发疼的地方，把还在发愣的顾连森抱进自己的怀里，沙哑着说：“你爽过了，现在轮到我了。”  
“叶惺……”感觉到毫无阻隔地抵在自己屁股后面的滚烫物体，顾连森开始慌了。  
“叫点别的？叫得好听我就不进去？”  
“爷新？”  
叶惺挑挑眉，扶着那湿漉漉的东西顶在他的臀缝间，开始用坚硬的头部缓缓地上下蹭动着，吓得顾连森声音都变调了：“你要我……叫什么……”  
“叫哥。”  
叶惺还加了点劲，顾连森觉得身后那个地方都要被顶开了。  
“叶……哥！”顾连森几乎是咬牙切齿地喊。  
叶惺见好就收，把顾连森放在床上，自己则侧躺在他身后，让自己的家伙从顾连森健壮的大腿间挤了进去，借着顾连森腿间的精｀液开始缓缓地抽｀插了起来。动了一会，见顾连森还是浑身僵硬，叶惺舔了舔顾连森的耳朵，低声安慰道：“我真的就蹭蹭，不进去。没有润滑，会弄伤的。”  
顾连森这才放松了一点，紧接着叶惺又说：“不过你得夹紧一点，不然我得考虑用别的地方了。”  
顾连森吓得一哆嗦，用力地夹紧了大腿。  
“嗷！！！！！”  
叶惺错估了一个打了十几年篮球的人的大腿肌肉拥有的力量，顾连森用力的那一刹那，大腿内侧的肌肉硬得像是两块铁板，夹得叶惺一声惨叫，一瞬间只觉得下`身仿佛被夹断了。  
身后的叫声太过惨烈，吓得顾连森连忙松开腿，坐起身。  
“你还好吧……”  
只见叶惺弓着身，痛苦地捂着痛得完全软下去的小兄弟，满头大汗，那细长的睫毛一片湿润，生理性的眼泪都快流出来了。  
顾连森一脸愧疚，又有点委屈，说：“是你说要夹紧一点的……”  
“你把我……夹断了……以后……你怎么办……”  
顾连森挺佩服叶惺都这个样子了还能贫嘴。  
看着叶惺原本因为情｀欲泛红的俊脸此刻痛得煞白，顾连森良心发现，硬生生地把到了嘴边的那句“以后可以用我的啊”憋了回去。


End file.
